SIEMPRE EN MI MENTE
by Isadora Cuervo
Summary: una historia un poco triste, pero entren esta super buena


MI SOLEDAD Y YO 

**Cómo estas?  
Que tal te va?  
allá es de día o es de noche  
es bonita esa ciudad  
para ir de vacaciones  
y el hotel era verdad  
que es tan romántico y lujoso,  
como en la publicidad  
con esas playas de las fotos... **

**  
**

Durante todas esos días de verano que pasaron, ella permaneció sola, dos meses desde que el se había marchado a las playas aquellas de México, él le había prometido volver y, que él la quería mucho y que nunca olvidaría lo que hizo por él, pero desde hace dos meses él no había llamado, ella, Ginny Weasley sabia que tenia que esperar a que él llamara, pues lo entendía, quería olvidar, todo lo que había pasado hace un año, cuando él, Harry Potter había vencido por fin a Lord Voldemort.

**En Madrid está lloviendo  
y todo sigue como siempre  
solamente que no estás  
y el tiempo pasa lentamente  
estoy loco por que vuelvas  
hace tanto que te fuiste  
no te irás a enamorar allí  
lo prometiste. **

**  
**

En Londres estaba lloviendo, todo seguía como siempre, Ginny a veces se daba una vuelta por la Madriguera, para ver como estaba su madre, ya que hace unos cuantos meses se había mudado a un departamento en Londres cerca de el Ministerio, pues como Harry, ella también trabajaba como auror.

Ginny ya no sabia que hacer con su tiempo, porque siempre, desde que el se había ido, se pasaba demasiado lento, se volvía loca, con ese silencio sin poder oír su voz o su risa.

Desde hace poco había empezado a sentir una angustia dentro de su corazón, algo que se lo oprimía fuertemente. Alguna ves había experimentado ese dolor pero había sido en su primer año cuando ella le mando una postal de san Valentín, que lo único que provoco fu que ella se diera cuenta que en ese entonces ella no significaba nada para Harry y eso le partió el corazón

Pero ahora sabia que la amaba, pero esa sensación no cambiaba tenia mucho miedo de que el se fuera a fijar en otra persona. Pero el le había prometido que el no se enamoraría de nadie mas pues ella era la única.

**Por favor, cuando puedas llámame  
que mi soledad y yo  
sin ti no nos llevamos bien.  
Me paso el día planeando  
nuestro encuentro imaginario**

Ya no aguantó mas y siempre que podía llamaba a su hotel, pero lamentablemente tenia muy poco tiempo pues tenían mucho trabajo siempre, no paraban nunca, pues aun quedaban muchos partidarios de lord Voldemort, y era por eso que cada ves que lo llamaba nunca lo encontraba pero siempre le dejaba mensajes de que se comunicara con ella, a veces el respondía pero como nunca estaba en casa, la contestadota era la que atendía.

Cuando tenia turnos libres, solía quedarse en casa acompañada de su gato kira, aunque odiaba quedarse sola porque no paraba de pensar en el, soñaba con su llegada, con sus besos, sus caricia. Lo extrañaba y amaba demasiado, lo necesitaba cerca de ella.

A veces hasta imaginaba que estaba con ella pero eso le causa mas dolor porque al despertar a la realidad ella se daba cuenta de que él seguía lejos.

**Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,  
te amaré, con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón  
vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo.**

Así pasaron los minutos, la horas, los días y los meses, hasta que un día por fin Ginny se encontraba en casa sola como siempre, era ya un poco entrada la madrugada, pero como siempre no podía dormir, pues el recuerdo de Harry siempre estaba en su memoria, no podía dejar de pensar en el, lo amaba.

Pero de repente escucho el teléfono sonar, pero no le hizo caso pues sabia que era del departamento de aurores, que tal ves que querían que arreglara un problema pequeñísimo de seguro, así que dejo que sonara hasta que la contestadora se pusiera a funcionar.

-bueno? Ginny? Estas ahí?

Casi se cae de la cama al escuchar esa voz tan divina, tenia que ir a contestar el teléfono, casi mata asu gato que estaba tirado a un lado de su cama, porque como se bajo tan brusco casi muere aplastado, pero a ella no le importo tenia que llegar antes que el colgara.

-pensé que estabas ahí, bueno espero que en otra ocasión te pueda encontrar es que necesito...- se hoyo silencio pero en lo que escucho Gin su voz sonaba preocupada

Cuando ella ya había llegado junto al teléfono, alzo el auricular solo para oír algo terrible

-no se lo vas a decir así por teléfono, verdad mi amor?- esa voz no era de un hombre.

-bueno? Harry?- hablo Ginny

-Ginny?

-si que pasa? Que necesitabas decirme?-pregunto ella anhelante

-mmmmmmm, creo que no es el mejor medio- su voz de el se oía incomoda

-pero si me ibas a decir algo, que era?

-mmmmmm

-oye no me has dicho "hola querida Gin" – protesto un poco molesta claro que solo lo había dicho para acabar con ese silencio tan incomodo que simplemente no le hacia ninguna gracia

-así perdón, hola Ginny, como estas?

-bien, pero sabes...

-que pasa?

-te extraño, Harry cuando vuelves? Ya no quiero estar con mi soledad te necesito, cuando vuelves?-no había querido decir todo eso de jalón pero no había podido mas, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía

-de eso quería hablarte,es que...- pero algo de su voz, cada ves le sonaba mas raro a ella

dime, que te pasa? Te noto raro

necesito hablarte de...- pero mientras el balbuceaba Ginny hoyo la voz femenina que había oído hace un momento antes de contestar.

Que le decía a Harry "no te tardes amor, te espero abajo"

-es que, las cosa aquí son muy diferentes y...

-Harry?

-si dime?

-ya entendí, no te preocupes, ya no te entretengo mas-en ese momento lo había entendido, y le empezó a doler algo dentro de su pecho con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Ya no te entretengo más 

-que?no entiendo? Que dices?- la voz de el detonaba confusión, no sabia a que se refería pero con las siguientes palabras lo comprendió.

-se que te esta esperando alguien , Harry...dile que...hable mas bajo...ya no la hagas esperar...- no quería llorar debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que oyera su llanto

**sé que te está esperando alguien**

**Dile que debe hablar más bajo  
al que ha dicho que no tardes.**

-Ginny? Créeme que no fue mi intención, pero porfafor entiéndeme, cambiaron tantas cosas dentro de mi, que me hicieron olvidar mi pasado doloroso...- su voz sonaba quebradiza el también sufría de recordar todo- Gin, entiéndeme por favor, no quise hacerte daño pero es que...no sabia como decírtelo

Todo era silencio, no se oía nada

-Ginny? Si me entiendes verdad?

-un poco Harry, un poco, pero no te preocupes se pasara- las palabras dolían, ya no podía aguantar, necesitaba desgarrar algo

-bueno...-se podía oír que lloraba, a el también le había dolido pues dejaba atrás su pasado doloroso, que le traía el recuerdo de sus padres muertos y de sus amigos- te dejo cuídate mucho.

-Harry?

-si?

**Sólo un último favor te pido antes de colgar**

-te puedo pedir un favor?

-mmm si dime?

-dile que te cuide mucho-ya no podía aguantar, no quería llorar porque su dolor era mas grande, que las lagrimas simplemente no curarían nada-prométeme que se lo dirás?

**dile que te cuide mucho,  
me prometes que lo harás.**

-...si Ginny, yo se lo digo, ella lo hará-a el se le salían las lagrimas

-ahora cálmate, que no note que has llorado...-y de repente las lagrimas salieron y su voz se quebró-disimula que estas bien Harry, como yo lo hago

**Y ahora cálmate que no note que has llorado,  
disimula que estás ,  
bien como yo lo hago.**

pi pi pi pi pi

-Ginny?

Ella ya no respondió,el teléfono se había cortado

Todo su mundo se derrumbo, no podía con su alma

- como pasó todo esto Harry Potter? Como pudiste? Yo te amo te necesito eres lo único que me hacia respirar, como te atreviste? Como pudiste vivir así, cuando tu sabias que todas las noches yo te esperaba, TE AMO, que no era suficiente todo lo que sentía por ti, TE AMO, te necesito cerca, no lo entiendes? MI AMOR! COMO PUDISTE!-con cada palabra su interior se desgarraba su llanto no era suficiente, ella necesitaba algo mas para callar ese dolor, tan inmenso, tan doloroso.

Poco a poco su cuerpo cayo en el suelo, tenia los ojos abiertos pero ya no reflejaban nada, su cuerpo se había vaciado, el dolor era tan fuerte que ya no valía gritar mas.

Su cabeza giro a un lado, donde lo único que encontró fue un cajón abierto con la letal arma que cruzo su corazón.

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir en un débil susurro fue:

-Siempre te amare Harry Potter- mientras una lagrima mas salía de aquellos ojos que alguna ves reflejaron tanto amor y que curaron tantas heridas con tan solo mirarlos, aquellos ojos que ahora ya nunca mas mirarían al amor de su vida.


End file.
